<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stars in your eyes by INKanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609301">The stars in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKanna/pseuds/INKanna'>INKanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Poetry, Senkuu's POV, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, kind of, kiss, mind numbing fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKanna/pseuds/INKanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senkuu most definitely wasn't staring at Gen's slightly parted lips. No. There was more to look at than just that. Despite the fact that it was only early spring, meaning that it was still freakishly cold outside, Gen had only his yukata on. No undershirt. Or pants. Or overcoat. Just yukata. And he'd chosen a position in which there was hardly anything the flimsy article of clothing was covering. </p><p>"Are you trying to seduce me or something?" </p><p>"Well? Is it working?" He smiled innocently. Wait, scratch that. Gen was never innocent.<br/>--<br/>Or: The two of them just seem to gravitate towards each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stars in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woohoo! I got it finished, finally. The writing part didn't actually take that long. Way harder was coming up with a good storyline. :)</p><p>Once again everything from comments to kudos are appreciated and definitely noticed!</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy!</p><p>Oh, sorry for the grammatical errors in advance :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars had always fascinated him</p><p> </p><p>Drawing bizarre patterns on the endless, black canvas of the sky. Shining brightly over billions of kilometers and continuing to do so for years even after they no longer existed in the sense we humans define as stars. Floating through the vast, empty, cold, unforgiving space in which everything known to the man exists. Making him feel small and insignificant. Reminding him of how tiny part of the universe the planet on which the whole humanity resided really was. But at the same time they made him feel like he belonged somewhere. If only as a collection of precisely set atoms during a precisely set time frame, wandering under the shining orbs of lights that lit up the clear nights. </p><p> </p><p>Until they didn't anymore</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they had never actually lit the sky up. Maybe it was only an illusion created by the city lights surrounding everything around him. But he didn't realise it until long after they all were already gone. Submerged into an empty, suffocating, mind numbing darkness. And that darkness, while being almost as unforgiving as the darkness of the space, wasn't inviting or enticing in any way. It was only… dark. And lonely. For a long, long while. </p><p>Time morphed into something that only existed as numbers. Only existed outside of his imprisonment. It almost didn't mean anything to him anymore. Almost. </p><p> </p><p>Until it did again</p><p> </p><p>And now he, for the first time in his life, actually understood what it felt like when the stars illuminated one's path. Literally. </p><p>Hundreds, thousands even millions of bright lights shone in the deep almost black, purplish blue sky. And they were still far far away. They would always be. He knew that. It was logical. They would never appear any closer to him even if he by some miracle still managed to fulfill his dreams. </p><p> </p><p>But he would continue to reach for them</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, after particularly hectic and even disappointing days, he would find himself from a small hill. Surrounded by the soft scent of flowers. Looking up on the sky. Just being. Breathing. Existing. And he would try to touch them. With the tips of his fingers he would try to trace familiar constellations back onto the unfamiliar sky. </p><p>Some would say it was sappy. He would say it was sappy. It really was. But they kept him grounded. They were something constant in a world full of change. But they remained far away. </p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought</p><p> </p><p>There it was. Right before his eyes. Saturn with its rings. He was so touched by the surprise he could have cried. But that wasn't like him. He didn't cry in front of people. Or show his most personal emotions for that matter. </p><p>"Since before I met you... I've been rather fond of you, Senkuu-chan…" </p><p>Gen was smiling. And in the dark of the night his eyes shone so brightly that Senkuu could have sworn there were stars in them. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to touch. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to own </p><p> </p><p>"...enkuu-chan~! Senkuu-chan? Are you asleep?" </p><p>"Mhm…" he turned his head, resting on the table, so that he could look at the one who had entered the lab. </p><p>"I brought you some water", Gen spoke softly, "so that you can clean yourself up a bit." He set the bucket down with a small thud and made his way to Senkuu. </p><p>Yeah, a bath sounded like a good idea, Senkuu mused. Still too tired to even respond he only let a heavy sigh escape his lungs. </p><p>"Are you okay?" There was underlying concern in Gen's voice. </p><p>Senkuu's lips turned upwards a bit. "Yeah… yeah. 'm just tired… 's been a long day", he muttered and closed his eyes again. He heard Gen shuffle around in the room for a while. And then, the rustle next to his head meant that Gen had just moved the papers out of his way. A creak of wood. Soft fingers brushed through his unruly hair. He sighed contentedly. </p><p>"How unusual", he heard Gen say, "The great scientist is for once tired enough not to be dragged into the bed by force. What brought this on, my dear Senkuu-chan?" </p><p>Senkuu let a small laughter bubble out of his throat. "Last time I checked, Mentalist, I was only human, too." </p><p>Gen's fingers had never once stopped playing with his hair. Now they came to an abrupt halt. A pause. "Yeah… You are, dear", Gen grazed his fingers gently over his cheek. Maybe to brush the hair out of his eyes. Maybe to get an excuse to touch. Either way, Senkuu didn't mind. </p><p>Something made Gen shift suddenly. His hands left Senkuu's hair and he slid off of the table. Senkuu raised his head to follow Gen with his gaze. The water had boiled over on the stove. Gen poured the steaming hot liquid into the bucket he'd set down before and mixed it with his hand.</p><p>After a while he settled back next to Senkuu, a washcloth in hand. Without a word he brought the damp but warm cloth onto his face. And Senkuu let him. Gen wiped off all the sweat, soot and grime which had found its way onto his face during the hard work of the day. Gently Gen moved downwards. A trickle of water slipped underneath Senkuu's winter clothing. He stopped. </p><p>"This part you can do yourself", leaning closer, Gen pressed the cloth into Senkuu's hands. "Or do you want me to undress you", he whispered, breath tickling Senkuu's ear. </p><p>He got a cold washcloth on his face for that. </p><p>Peeling the cloth off of his face and dropping it back into the bucket, Gen made to leave. On the doorstep he leaned back inside. "I'll make us some tea", he smiled, eyes shining. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, stars they were</p><p> </p><p>The sky was hidden by thick greyish clouds. Big fluffy snowflakes were floating down to the ground. Everything around him was covered by a thick blanket of the snow. All sounds were muffled by the snow banks, drowning into the white mass. Snow crystals glistened in the light which somehow found its way through the thick clouds, making the scene look otherworldly. Reminding him of the sky above, behind the cover of grays and whites. </p><p>"I still don't get how you don't freeze in those clothes of yours." </p><p>He turned around to find his star. "You're wondering how I don't get cold? Have you seen the other villagers' clothing?" Senku snorted. "Besides, you're the one always getting cold, not me", he jokingly added, a smirk dancing on his lips. </p><p>Gen shrugged. "True, can't argue with that", he laughed. </p><p>They fell back into a comfortable silence. After a brief moment Gen reached up and brushed his hair. Senkuu locked eyes with him and his hand lingered there for a second. Then he brought it back down. "There was snow… there", he offered. </p><p>"Yeah?" If Senkuu'd used the same excuse, he could have reached up and brushed the small glittering snowflakes off of Gen's eyelashes. But he figured it'd be a waste. The white dots against a black background, once again, made him smile. </p><p>Gen closed his eyes for a moment, covering the deep violet of them. "Oh yeah, Chrome had something to ask. He was looking for you", he suddenly remembered. </p><p>"Hm", Senkuu voiced, not really wanting to break the peaceful moment between them. "Well, I guess I should be on my way then." </p><p> </p><p>Stars don't fall, unless they are shooting stars</p><p> </p><p>"Senkuu! Senkuu we need you!" Chrome rushed through the curtains which served as a door. Senkuu raised his eyes from the calculations he had been working on and cast a questioning look at him. "It… It's about Gen." </p><p>"What happened?" Senkuu rose from his seat. </p><p>"I… I'm not sure… Suika came back crying and… She said he couldn't come back or something. She went to show the way to Kohaku. I thought it'd be for the best to inform you, since, you know… If he needs a doctor…" </p><p>"Do you know where they went?" </p><p>"Yeah! We can follow their tracks. And I think Suika said something about the river…" </p><p>"The river!?" </p><p>Not for the first time in his life Senkuu cursed it how weak he was when it came to physical exertion. If it really was what he thought, time was of the essence. </p><p>And of course it was what he'd feared. </p><p>He kneeled next to Kohaku who had arrived a few minutes earlier. Gen lay in the snow. Not good. His clothes soaked and dripping water, which was already starting to freeze. Not good at all. "I didn't dare to move him'', Kohaku told him. Senkuu nodded. </p><p>"Quick. Get the wet clothes off of him!" Senkuu fumbled to open Gen's winter coat. "Gen can you hear me? Gen?" His eyes twitched as he cracked them open. </p><p>"'nkuu-chan, wasn’t I s'posed to be the one undressing you…" His voice was weak. Almost too silent to be heard. Lips too blue to be the same rosy ones he'd gotten used to admiring. But Senkuu huffed out a small laugh, relieved. He was alive. Disoriented but alive. And on the verge of hypothermia.</p><p>Kohaku helped Senkuu undress Gen. Only leaving his tight pants on. They'd be too hard to get off carefully. It was more important to get Gen somewhere warm now. "'m not that cold… It's actually kind of warm." </p><p>"What is he talking about?" Kohaku wondered as she ripped off her own winter coat and wrapped Gen into it.</p><p>"It's a symptom of hypothermia", Senkuu explained hurriedly, "the patient's body temperature drops drastically, they become disoriented and at some point they might even start to undress themselves. Due to the extreme cold they feel hot instead". Gen shivered violently. "It'd be for the best if we didn't move him at all, but I fear that's not an option. Don't raise him upright, though."</p><p>“I’m sorry… “ Suika sniffled, “it was my fault. We were playing on the ice and I… I didn’t notice how weak it had gotten a… and then Gen tried to s...save me, but ended up falling himself… and...”</p><p>“We get it Suika. It wasn’t your fault. But now we have to focus on warming him up”, Senkuu said reassuringly. </p><p>As they arrived at the village Chrome and Suika rushed to find more blankets and something for Gen to dress in. Kohaku lowered Gen onto his mattress made of furs and pelts. Once again Senkuu was taken aback by her strength. He and Chrome had hardly been needed on their way back. “He’s gonna be fine, right?” Kohaku asked, though her tone made it sound more like a statement. </p><p>“Hmm… Yeah I believe so. We just have to make sure he gets over the worst of it. It’d be good if he could move a little by himself to create heat. Gen you hear me?”</p><p>Gen managed to nod between his shivering, eyes pressed shut. </p><p>“Oh yeah, Kohaku go get him something warm to drink. That should help.”</p><p>“Coming right up!”</p><p>Senkuu found a dry cloth that served as a towel and sat next to Gen. He padded his wet hair dry and tried to take Kohaku’s damp coat off of him. Gen had an opinion about that though. “Don’t”, he wrapped the coat tighter around himself. </p><p>“But it’s wet, Gen. And you know what happens when that water evaporates?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. It takes the energy it needs to evaporate from your skin. And that in fact makes you even colder.” Gen cracked his bleary eyes open, not quite being able to focus them on anything. </p><p>“I… can’t bring myself to process your sciency shit right now, love”, he whispered. “‘m tired. Can I sleep?”  </p><p>“No.” </p><p>He sighed. “Figured so. Take me closer to the stove then, would you?” he pleaded quietly. And Senkuu did. He dragged the whole mattress with Gen and all closer to the source of warmth in the room. Right after that, Kohaku entered the hut again, a kettle in one and a pile of blankets in the other hand. </p><p>“I’ll leave these here”, she said as she set the pile next to them and handed the kettle to Senkuu. “Do you need something else?” </p><p>Senkuu thought for a while. “No, not right now. Thanks. I’ll make sure he changes to something dry. Oh and you’ll get your coat back.” Senkuu snatched the coat from Gen so quickly he didn’t even get a chance to protest and threw it to Kohaku. She caught it, nodded and turned to leave. Senkuu turned his attention back to Gen. “And now. Take your pants off”, he smirked.</p><p>“I would’ve liked to hear that in a different context…”</p><p> </p><p>On cold nights the stars shine the brightest</p><p> </p><p>“Senkuu…”</p><p>“What is it?” He raised his head from his papers, which he’d brought over to keep an eye on Gen. His breathing was normal. His heart kept beating steadily. Nothing to worry about. </p><p>“I’m cold.”</p><p>“I know… Do you want more tea?” Gen shook his head. “One more blanket?” </p><p>“...”</p><p>“Then what? If you don’t say it, I ca... “ Oh, it clicked in his mind. He glanced at his papers one last time and shuffled next to Gen. He was looking up at him, eyes half lidded, with that oh so familiar, sly grin on his lips. The deep purples and violets in his irises shimmered and pooled together in the flickering candle light. Like a miniature version of the universe. Gen reached for him and Senkuu took his cold hand, bringing it to his cheek. Without so much as a thought Senkuu graced Gen’s lips with his thumb. Gen hummed at the touch and made room on the mattress. Senkuu blew out the candle and in the falling darkness he settled down next to Gen. </p><p> </p><p>It was warm</p><p> </p><p>"What are you wearing?" </p><p>"Clothes." </p><p>"Well hardly… You'll get a cold. And you literally were cold not so long ago." </p><p>Gen lay down onto the mattress. His mattress to be precise. "Very funny", he smiled, rolling his eyes, "You'll work yourself to death. What are you doing this time?" </p><p>Senkuu ripped his eyes off of the display in front of him to turn his attention back on the task at hand. "Finetuning the telescope."</p><p>Gen hummed in acknowledgement. "Yeah, it was kinda crappy." </p><p>"No it isn't. This is actually just something I… enjoy doing…" </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Senkuu most definitely wasn't staring at Gen's slightly parted lips. No. There was more to look at than just that. Despite the fact that it was only early spring, meaning that it was still freakishly cold outside, Gen had only his yukata on. No undershirt. Or pants. Or overcoat. Just yukata. And he'd chosen a position in which there was hardly anything the flimsy article of clothing was covering. </p><p>"Are you trying to seduce me or something?" </p><p>"Well? Is it working?" He smiled innocently. Wait, scratch that. Gen was never innocent. </p><p>Senkuu rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you're going to get sick." </p><p>Gen sighed in defeat and rolled over to his back. "If you're so worried about that, you could always shut the window or something", he huffed, eyes travelling to the window above. Senkuu followed his example and cast his eyes on the Milky Way clearly visible in the sky. </p><p>"Do you want me to?" </p><p>"... Not really", Gen decided and resumed his stargazing. Senkuu let himself get lost in the moment, gaze travelling from one constellation to another. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and he shivered. </p><p>"Yeah, I think I really should…" Gen wasn't listening. His breathing had evened out and he lay there peacefully in his skimpy clothing, bare chested. "Tsk", Senkuu went to adjust his yukata and cover him with a blanket, but got surprised by the hands that snaked around him. He got yanked on top of Gen. </p><p>"Time for your beauty sleep, mad scientist", he mumbled into his neck. </p><p>"Thought you were sleeping." </p><p>"I was… almost." </p><p>"The window's still open…" </p><p>"...don't care."</p><p>Senkuu snorted. "I'm not that illogical." He caressed Gen's soft hair and ghosted his lips over the pale skin of his neck. With that he got up again and finally let the shutters cover the opening in the ceiling. The room remained chilly, but it wasn't unbearable. Slipping under the covers beside Gen, he got enveloped by warmth spreading from within. </p><p> </p><p>This was becoming a habit</p><p> </p><p>The spring had arrived. Small flowers were popping up wherever he went, filling the air with their sweet scent. After so long the ground was finally free of snow, apart from the small patches of white here and there. </p><p>The silence of the forest around him made his mind clearer. Away from the hustle and bustle of the kingdom of science, even for a tiny moment. Something rustled behind him. He stopped. Oh, he recognised that rythm of steps. Warm hands wrapped around his middle and Gen rested his head on his shoulder. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked. </p><p>"Observing the nature", Senkuu smiled. </p><p>"Hm? And what did you learn?" </p><p>"... It's getting closer."</p><p>"Are you scared?" </p><p>"I promised Ruri that no one would get hurt…" </p><p>The hands around him squeezed harder. "And no one will. You… we will make sure of it." Soft lips pressed against his exposed neck, gently, not trying to leave a mark. Senkuu cocked his head to the side, giving Gen more room, and brought his hand into his hear, caressing tenderly. It felt nice. To be wanted, needed. To need someone. He turned around in Gen's hold and lay his hands behind Gen's neck. And got lost once again. </p><p>Gen frowned a little. "What are you looking at?" </p><p>"Stars" </p><p>"Wha…" </p><p>"in your eyes." </p><p>He doesn't know which one of them leaned in first, but one of them did or maybe they both did, because their lips met in the middle. Moving gently against each other, slotting perfectly together. It felt normal. Logical. Everything had led up to this moment. And so Senkuu didn't find himself a least bit surprised. Gen's tongue pressed against his. Hungry. Desperate. Warm. Wet. Then soft again. They broke the kiss gently. Eyes searching for each other. </p><p>"I think I am rather fond of you too, Gen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider leaving kudos &lt;3 luv u all!</p><p>P.S. And yes, because I am boring I absolutely did have to include the observatory scene. &lt;3</p><p>P.S.S. Yeah, Gen's eyes are violet. You cannot change my mind :D</p><p>Here's link to my <a href="https://www.instagram.com/inkanna_fanart/">instagaram account</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>